


crush

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: fics based on songs or smth like that [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Sister Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Guilt, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Kissing, Out of Character, Shame, Sibling Incest, Wilbur Soot Angst, alt universe, dubcon kissing?????, idk - Freeform, incest amirite, is it necro if its a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Ghostbur and you have a moment.-Alternative title: People think I'm just some horny porn writer, which they're really not wrong but angst is lit so here we are.(DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Reader, ghostbur/reader
Series: fics based on songs or smth like that [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938856
Kudos: 39





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> \- This takes place in an AU.  
> \- Ghostbur might be out of character, AU again, but he's cracking because of you.  
> \- Reader's age is never specified, but she is legal age.  
> \- This fucking took 5 pages in my notebook because yes I sometimes write my shit originally in a notebook.  
> \- Given that there's this shit where Ghostbur is imagined by Tommy, him imagining this gives me the great pain and it's lowkey funny 2 me idkw.  
> \- I don't really proofread so if you see any mistakes then damn man that shit sucks.

"Forget about it. I think the whole hanging out with you is getting to me."

Your eyes widen at the ghost version of your half brother, who just tried to make out with you moments ago. "And you are the only human girl around and maybe just maybe I'm having some crazy hormones as a ghost." 

You don't say anything, he continues. "Maybe I'm attracted to people that aren't fucking dead like me but you are fucking related to me." It seems out of character, but he's cracking being around you.

"And if you think about it, you can't really blame me for trying to make out with you. I know it's really goddamn fucked up but you're the only somewhat normal option I really fucking have."

You can see the dark grey blush on his light grey cheeks, and the hint of shame he has on his face. "But it's really not fucking normal considering that we're literal half siblings."

"I mean, I didn't see you as my half sibling when I first fucking met you." He seems so upset, hint of shame within, and you fucking can't find any words and he's just spilling out words and feelings.

"And then suddenly he's like "yeah, you're half siblings." So I can't fucking think of you in a romantic or god forbid *that* goddamn way." He's talking about Philza, isn't he?

"That's so goddamn fucking wrong don't fucking do it Will-" You whisper out a "Ghostbur". "It just feels so fucking forced sometimes, seeing you as my family member now. . ." More shame.

You don't know what to do.

"And what if. . . Uhm, god this is so messed up. . . Uhm, what if I just want you to myself?" He grabs your wrist.

"But I mean, who's going to judge us? I'm fucking dead, so who is? And Niki isn't fucking here so wouldn't it be atleast some naturality for me to fucking feel this way about you?"

A light pink blush sets itself onto your cheeks. "And yeah, you're probably fucking thinking about the mutant babies. I mean, I'm a literal fucking ghost who just fucking happens to be your goddamn brother." Uou weren't thinking about the ghost-incest babies at first, but now the image is set into your mind, you can't help but let out a little laugh. "This is serious." The grip gets semi-harder on your wrist, shutting you up.

"I'm. . . Fuck, what am I fucking saying. . . I. . ." His voice breaks, you feel like he's going to cry. "It's just not fair at all. How and fucking why. . ." Pity for him sets up inside of you.

"Maybe if I fucking spent time with somebody else, I wouldn't fucking feel this way about my goddamn sister." A small tear falls from his dark eyes, you have a feeling he's talking about Niki.

"And honestly? I don't wanna know if I like her. . . Because there's uhm. . . There's you and you're here. You've been with me for-fucking-ever now and you're practically my best friend besides for fucking Tommy and like, the most important person in the my, uhm. . . Afterlife? And I love you so much." Another tear.

"Really. . . So much." He puts his hand on your other wrist, gazing into your eyes. "And being with you. . ." You just fucking cannot find the appropriate words for this.

Another tear after another tear, he's silent while crying until he speaks up again

"You're never going to stop teasing and making fun of me for this, aren't you?" Oh look, another tear.

"Fucking, years later you'll be married to someone and that person won't obviously be fucking me. Like, "Hey, remember that one time where you said you were in love with me, who's your sister and not some step-sibling shit, half blood relation and you acknowledged that we're fucking related. Yeah, that was so goddamn fucking pathetic of you."

His voice breaks again, he doesn't continue because be just fucking admitted he was in love with his fucking sister and he *meant* it.

You look at him, tears streaming down his face. He's still looking into your eyes, he's ashamed of himself but it changes into confusion and shock when you kiss him on the fucking lips and. . . It's nothing like he expected.

"I'm in love with you aswell."


End file.
